pataponfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Kulkum
Welcome, Kulkum! Hello, and welcome to Patapedia. Thanks for your edit to the Patapon 3 page! Also, you can click to see the of having an account. As part of the Patapedia community, you are welcome and encouraged to be bold! You can edit and improve nearly every page in the wiki. For your convenience, here are some useful links to help you get started: *'Community Portal' - the place for you to see what needs to be done, ask questions, and request articles. *'Forum' - the place where you can request for help or discuss things about Patapedia. *'Sandbox' - the place to test edits before publicizing them elsewhere. Creating a userpage for yourself is generally a good idea. You can find your userpage ' '. On your userpage, you can write a short bio of yourself, list some of your interests, etc. Your ' ' is the place where other users can contact you. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Enjoy your stay! Congratulations on becoming an Patapedian. -- Rah Gashapon (Talk) 07:44, March 6, 2011 How to add an image. This isn't easy ﻿too explain, so just tell me what image you want and I will add it for you. Hey. Thanks for adding the pages to the theme categories. If you put them in categories, I will do the BGM & MAP thing. Thank You Thank you for editing the Poocheek-Page. It was me that made it. Of couse you can fix pics and stuff to the Gancheek-Page. Thank you. Thank you for placing that picture on the Babbato-Page. I made it too. Cyber005.png 19:08, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Hey. Thanks for pointing that out. 84.42.138.124 has been blocked for a week because of Removing content from pages. And the Dark heroes page thing was an unfortunate consequence, but I believe someone else has already done that. I will check later. Don't vandalize! Hello. I noticed you talked to Cyber005 about his editing. You shouldn't be picking on him, as you have been on for little longer than him, and you have made 200 more edits then Cyber005. And were any of them major? Just leave the warning stuff to us Administrators. I too know what that is like. Sorry for reading it the wrong way. Ummm Are you doing my job? The one with the BGM and MAP? I allowed you to add them to categories, but not write it down. As this is a task I have been given myself. Please don't do it again. Well, What do you want to do? here Well Rah G and i is doing something.If you want some pages to be improve or created here is a lists or list or whatever you can just improve or create and do stuff yourself so that Rah G would be impress and the other i mean look at cyber005 he made alot of edits without even help from an administer or bureaucrat or just ignore dont be angry at me AHHH!!! Okay just forget what all i say here's a list but what im SAYING is here is a list of pages that you need to improve okay while Rah G would message you of the pictures you need to ask: *http://patapon.wikia.com/wiki/Patapon_Wiki:Community_portal *http://patapon.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Article_stubs Well thats all i got i hope it helped and dont get angry at me i just wanna help because Rah G is a great helper and i wanna help Right! Of course. Cyber005 14:19, March 28, 2011 (UTC) P.S. I are in GMT+1. No About Spongefan2 turning a user into admin and stuff no he didn't. Sebapon 13:00, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Rumor The rumor was partly started by me, but others kept on asking the question, so it came popular. Spongefan told Cyber that he may promote him one day, which is against Promotion rules. When I told Sponge "You can never promote a user to Administrator" someone misread it and thought he did promote someone. Hope this helped answer your question. Who did it Well Spongefan2 left the impression that he had done it on a message he sent to User:cyber005, in one part of the message he said "I maid my friends into admins" So that maid me think he did, and then Rah Gashapon said he could't be turning users into admins because he wanted to. What he ment though was that he had made Ironstar a buroucrat and and Rah G an admin and the he said I maid my friedns into admins. So it was a big missunderstanding. Sebapon 12:38, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Signature Hi there, suere I can show you Edit this message, you will see my signature (Looks like a green puzzle peace), put your mouse on top of it and two options will appear, delete or edit: edit it however you want If you are a rollback admin or buerocrat you just right that in the info box that says Rank and a little crown will appear to the respectivee rank.I believe it is counted as a template so you can search for it in the template section (Not sure about it). After you have done your signature make a link in your profile that says Kulkum Signature (something like that, it doesn't matter) the link will be in red so click on it and paste your signature there. Once you are finished, I am not sure how you can make it appear when you click on the signature button (Not even sure if its posssible). What I do is go to my profile and copy the signature then paste it wherever I wan it to go. Thanks I really wanted to be a rollabck for some time Your Welcome Your welcome Kulkum it looks nice. Well have fun editing and anytjhing else just ask Sebapon 03:30, April 2, 2011 (UTC) User: Sandflyer I won't consider him retired until after the three months has passed completely. 03:09, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Thank you! Yeah I am glad to have so 1000 edits and still be a relativley new user. Your no far away from the 1000 too! Sebapon 18:46, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Wow thanks never tough of that.Well im gonna change the date to April 20 of giving out of the awards.I'll update that! Hello Have you joined the facebook group yet? If not, you can join it here: http://www.facebook.com/home.php?sk=group_190477027661951 Rah Gashapon 13:50, April 7, 2011 (UTC) (Signature stuffing up) Thank you. Much appreciated. :) Great! Good thing you have joined, we are trying to promote it more. I just finished the second half of Chapter Five my series! Sure Just put the links on the very bottom of the page, like wikipedia does. Pata-Pon-Don-Chaka! Party! Patapon 3 is almost out!! Finally after a lot of waiting. Have fun playing this awesome game! Not yet, because they might actually have a different use. Actually let's chek out if they are and then if they are the same lets delete them! PS- I am really excited to! Thay are exactly the same unless we made 3 other categories, they would be "Zigoton Units", "Bonethed Units" and "Karmen Units". So we got two options #Delete Patapon Units #Or make the three categories mentiones above (This would be very usless) I go with the first option Great team work Kulkum! Ther is this thing that has bothered me for ome time now, it's that they put the category Superhero on the rarepons and so now when I go and look for superheros i find tons of freaking rarepons instead! Let's see if there is anymore doble categories and then we can delete the usless one. Sounds okay? Whe should do an article with this info not a categor. The question is: Is there already an article with this info? You are correct. Heres what we can do #You put the info of the category on the Slimmer Slurp and Rah Gashapon article and take that category of that page #And I go and delete de category on the Patapon 1 items article Send me a response! telling me what you think Very well! Another thing you should probably put on the Slimmer Slurp article the Patapon 2 Stws info too Stews can be obtained throughout Patapon 2 by doing the chef Minigame (also known as Simmer Slurp the Cooking Pot and Rah Gashapon), in which vegetables and plants are thrown into a cooking pot. The stew that you receive is based on how well you preformed during the Minigame and the level of Materials that you used. This is the list of stews from Patapon 2 *http://images.wikia.com/patapon/images/1/13/Screen_shot_2011-03-26_at_4.59.24_PM.pngDivine StewGruel Stew: Even this terrible stew is enough to boost the hit points of all Patapons on this mission...yuck... Hp increase by 20. **Tasty Stew: This sumptuous stew will boost the hit points of all Patapons on this mission... yum! Hp increase by 40. Damage increase by 1. Resist Knockback and Resist Stagger increase. **King's Stew: Flavor fit for a king! Boosts the hit points of all Patapons on this mission... YUM! Hp increase by 60. Damage increase by 2. Critical increase by 10%. Resist Knockback and Resist Stagger increase by 10%. **Divine Stew: This legendary stew will give the Patapons on this mission divine strength Hp increase by 100. Damage increase by 5. Critical increase by 20%. Knockback and Stagger increase by 10%. Resist Knockback and Resist Stagger increase by 10%. Ignite increase. **Demon Stew: A flavor bestowed by the demons themselves! Carrying this into a mission will grant your army the strength of demons. Hp increase by 150. Damage increase by 8. Stagger, Ignite, Freeze and Sleep increase by 20%. It's delicious! Oh I mean it's great. And we should probably put the patapon 2 stews onfo there too. We have done progress today Kulkum! Correct! You just got the lucky badge! hahaha awesome Should we delete the caategory rarepon on the superhero articles too? I think not, but I want your opinion. Very Well Category: Superhero Sebapon 21:21, April 10, 2011 (UTC) I think thats it!Sebapon 21:25, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Sounds good to me I think I found one. It's tha category "Dongas" the dodonga spcies has like 3 different categories! All of them pertaining to the same thing. Should we delete it? Take a look http://patapon.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Dongas Then let's do it! Sebapon 21:40, April 10, 2011 (UTC) We are like freaking vacume cleaners!Sebapon 21:41, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Its/ ok I can rollback our edits!Sebapon 21:43, April 10, 2011 (UTC) It is doneSebapon 21:46, April 10, 2011 (UTC) A dude don't worry it happens yes I noticed that one some time ago but, the "Patapon 3 Classes only has the Superheros meanwhile "Superhero" has like 30 other pages. We should probably keep em both. Sebapon 22:02, April 10, 2011 (UTC) I believe it is too general I mean...Every bad guy can go there! But do you think it is needed, It has 44 articles so it qould be more of a hassle to rollback our editsSebapon 22:15, April 10, 2011 (UTC) No, they wouldn't mind Sebapon 22:19, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Let's do it thenSebapon 22:22, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Nah let's keep it...for nowSebapon 22:41, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Dude get on your facebook and let's chat because the way of communicating here is not meant for fast responsesSebapon 22:42, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Bosses I reckon we should just delete the Patapon 3 bosses category, and keep the original Bosses one. I'll get started right away. (20 minutes till Patapon 3!) Wow, that was quick. Pics I'll see what I can do about that. Only Admins or higher can delete. Well, if you can find some double pics for me that would be great. Sure You can help the most with the tips and Story characters but if you want help out with weapons Don't need help I'm fine with the weapons. You can do something else. Thanks :) Rah Gashapon says to: Make a Patapon 3 tips page, but put a reference on the all tips page Sebapon 11:55, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Clan Ironstar has already made a clan. So no need to worry. I don't know the rules, as I am still waiting for the game. (Not out on PSN!) I guess the first 19 who ask make it. Thanks But it'll be pointless for me to download - my MemoryStick is about 51M8B, yet about 100MB is taken up by default. I'll see what I can do. Thank anyways mate. ConnorWL 13:05, April 13, 2011 (UTC) P.S. I don't have Patapon 3 yet - it's not out in the UK - but I plan on having my Uberhero as Kami because I lurve default names. Thank you so much! Thanks for the DLC code! It worked, so I should pay you back sometime. 14:38, April 13, 2011 (UTC) It's good, yeah? I hope so, 'cos I really can't wait any longer. Oh yeah, my Uberhero will be called Kami, but I dunno about going online, as some info in my PSN is faux. ConnorWL 19:27, April 13, 2011 (UTC) It'll be a UMD Also, do you think it can be redeemed on multiple PSN accounts? ConnorWL 22:27, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Two thingies! First off, did you know that you either have to purchase this Online Entitlement if you downloaded the game or if you got a UMD disk you have to use the code on the paper in the back of the case to use online. Second, you wanna join my Boss contest? Check my blog for more details! Arespon 00:50, April 14, 2011 (UTC)Arespon Patapon 3 Not right now. I've got school soon, and I need to write about the Depths of Rage. 14:02, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Next time we're both on Patapedia, I'll play the game with you. 14:51, April 14, 2011 (UTC) What the...? It still doesn't work. Your PSN ID is muklukopom, right? 00:25, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Okay. Its open. 00:34, April 15, 2011 (UTC) I'll play! My PSN ID is trapfly. Do you want me to join you, or you to join me? 23:52, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Okay. (Naughtyfine is poledancing...) 23:53, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Meh.. I got killed by a Salamander... 00:06, April 15, 2011 (UTC) I'm waiting. Is there a connection error in your world? 00:11, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Okay. 00:14, April 15, 2011 (UTC) I think you have to enter my PSN ID on join, because it's still not working right. 00:15, April 15, 2011 (UTC) It still doesn't work. All it says is it couldn't find your hideout. 00:21, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Okay. 00:47, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Oh. XD 00:23, April 15, 2011 (UTC) You know what, just try joining me, because there's something wrong with this or something. 00:31, April 15, 2011 (UTC) I bumped my PSP and it turned off. ... Darn... 00:41, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Okay. Let me open the gates. 00:43, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Er... How do I sync? 00:48, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Could I type some stuff first? (LOL... Naughtyfins wants to strap me down and squeeze me until I squeal.) Okay, I'm ready to play again if you want. 01:32, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I did. See you tomorrow. 01:33, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Your Welcome I blocked that punk for a week too. 22:17, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Stuff Yes, you can work on missions, and we can go to the Depths of Rage. 22:44, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Sure, but I'm only Level 9. 22:47, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Okay. 22:55, April 15, 2011 (UTC) It isn't working again. You have to specifically just invite me. 22:58, April 15, 2011 (UTC) I bought a new Djinn from Hoshipon! 23:22, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Online hey, it keeps saying "no matching hideouts found, when i put in your psn id, is your id with capital letters?Mikespytijd 16:21, April 16, 2011 (UTC)mikespytijd hey, shall we try again? hey my online functions are finaly opperational, should we give it a try? Mikespytijd 14:20, April 19, 2011 (UTC)mikespytijd thats allright, see you tomorrow :D Mikespytijd 16:02, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Believe it or not! Thank you for entering the contest! I'll be sure to take a look at it, but where did u post it? Also, yes, it was a Sephiroth Patapon riding a Jenova-like creature. 15:39, April 17, 2011 (UTC)Arespon Thanks For telling me you can help Looks like you had the same problem too? I already uploaded it to wikia and it seems i still can't do it right thanks. Yes please Page editing As you are not an admin, you cannot edit another users page. I know you were only helping, but it is against the rules. But still, it's good to know that you are helping users. If I was a bureau, I would've promoted you to rollback by now. Thanks And Sorry Well Looks Like you did it! And Yet i Caused you Trouble..... Sorry About That....... Thanks Anyways. Ghostglitch11 14:52, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Question hey, i have a question, and i saw that you were the last one online now :D so, ho big are the avatars/profile pictures that we can have? I want to make one for myself but i have to know the sizes for that. Thanks! Mikespytijd 16:24, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Permission Did you get Justln's permission to use the videos? Just making sure. Ok. All good. Thanks Sure dude although I already passed that dungeon, now I cant pass the last one...so yeah lets play! Once PSN is fixed my ID is Sebapon. Sebapon 15:48, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Hey I don't know about the glitch, as I can't seem to do anyting about it. Maybe Ironstar knows? If I was to protect the page, you wouldn't be able to edit it either. I know how annoying conflict edits can be, everyone has had it happen to them at least once. Just be patient and hope that noone edits it. And I see you have the rollback crown. ﻿Rollbacks get the advantage of one-click undoing, which can be quite handy.If you want me to tell you how to rollback something, just ask. Rah Gashapon 22:48, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Well.. I see you read my funny Star Patapons parody,but nobodies reading it.I cant make a sequel without fans T_T.Also what would Yoda be on my sequel of Star Patapons.Should it be Ragewolf who first said "Summon" and told your Uberhero about summon or Shakapon a mysterious patapon that gave you the first summon. Hello Yes, I agree that Ironstar's retirement is sad to hear as well. I don't think that a slideshow is necessary, but I will post something on the front page about it, like Ironstar did for Yumipon. To think that someone who has done so much made an account only 8 days before I did. Hmmmmm I really don't know. We could do it the way every other wikia does it, where we don't have a 'leader' but instead keep like it has been kept since the beginning; Bereaucrats>Administrators>Rollbacks>Users>Anons (Wikia Contributors) We don't need a super leader to run all. I guess when you earn bureaucratic rights, you are a leader. So both of us will be leaders. Go onto facebook I'm on facebook. Tell me your ideas through fb chat. } }} :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| T C E }}}}|Name not specified}} } }} 10:40, May 5, 2011 (UTC) hey hey, i made your username in patapon fond, just as i promised so here it is: Mikespytijd 11:08, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Hi, i read that you're sick, are you feeling better? Well, i see that you are online on facebook :P Mikespytijd 15:39, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Hola I think there needs to be a layout for pages like the Uberheroes, Bosses and missions. Leave a message on my talk page to tell me what you think. copy&paste Hey Are you talking about some of the Uber classes? Don't worry, I locked them to Admin level. This is because Holothurion and Lord cryu were changing the design a lot. I think it is safe to lower the block. Thank you for pointing that out. I'm pretty tired as well. It's midnight so I will do this quickly. Have fun :) } }} :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| T C E }}}}|Name not specified}} } }} 14:09, May 12, 2011 (UTC) This is the final layout Infobox with: Name - Taterazay, Yarida, Yumiyacha etc... Acquisition - Begining of game, or level X and Y to whatever level Health - Low, Moderate, High Classification - Attacker magic/physical, Healer, support, hybrid, Jammer, Defensive Equipment - Sword, Spear, Bow etc... Then: Description Hero Mode Abilities *Charge Attack and Defence abilities *Learned Class Skills and Affected Class Skills *Learned Set Skills Gallery Trivia Waiting for confirmation. Please help: Mahopon98 rollback http://patapon.wikia.com/wiki/Mahopon98_Rollback_Request Please go here Mahopon98 02:21, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Hello I am new and I want to say hi again Hello and wow you have a lllllllllooooooooooooooootttttttttttttttttttttttt of badges Whoa Hey. It works with staggering him, too! I know from experience. wow you rock!!!!Patapon3 01:21, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hahaha. It's okay. I just want to add some trivias. Well, it can be added someday so nevermind. Thanks for the info. :) elhazard.x 06:04, June 4, 2011 (UTC) You rock!!!!!!!!!!!!Darkapple 18:10, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Good morning! :-) sorry I'm sorry, i wont do it evefr again.Darkapple 08:20, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Yarida edit Why did you revert my edit on the Yarida page? That page is for one of the three base Uberheros, and should therefor include the entire upgrade path of the Spear Class Tree. Two lines after my edit, it mentions that Pyokorider is needed to unlock Charibassa, but nowhere on the page does it say how to unlock Pyokorider. This seems like a major oversite. Evn 17:40, July 1, 2011 (UTC) hey! :D hey kulkum, i hear from rah that he made you an admin here! :D sooo... congratulations!!!! :D have fun! Mikespytijd 12:02, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Welcome back! I see you had left for a while. Thank you for helping me with the badge. If you require any assistance with how to use the rights, please say on my page. Enjoy being an admin! Your help restoring this wiki is greatly appriciated. } }} :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| T C E }}}}|Name not specified}} } }} 05:32, July 14, 2011 (UTC) O 13:28, September 1, 2012 (UTC) My expression exactly when I saw you editing. 20:58, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Welcome back! I am glad you have returned. As you may have seen, some users have different coloured names. These correspond to the rights that a user has (Blue=Normal, LightBlue=Rollback, Pink=Admin, Green=Bureaucrat). We've also had plenty of new users come along, some of them even becoming admins. User:Mazanaka, User:Pulse daemon and User:Star imagination are some of the more recent (and active), and I would reccomend you get to know them. There was another potential bureaucrat but he went a bit crazy when things weren't going his way. We've tried the new features, but anything that isn't used was voted that way by other users. There are a couple of other Patapedias in different languages but I'm not sure how they ended up. Oh yes, I finally passed you both with edits and badges >:P 10:04, September 2, 2012 (UTC) PS. Now that you have returned, would you like to become a bureaucrat? Badges I see you have found a way to fix the black lines. I tried, but lost interest quickly. I came up with the new badge names and pictures and I am very proud of myself :D } }} :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| T C E }}}}|Name not specified}} } }} 12:53, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Welcome Back! Looks like Rah has already filled you in. Enjoy your stay, I look forward to gettin to know you better! 14:03, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Re:Hello Looks like my name has fooled another. It was never intended to sound Japanese, but it seemed to have turned out that way. And no worries, I've grown used to such formality over time. :P 17:37, September 3, 2012 (UTC) It seems that every time I leave you a message I mess up somehow. I guess I'll have to start checking over my messages again... 17:40, September 3, 2012 (UTC) How do you do... Do you remember when you put that Patapedia had like aroud 700 user? If yes, how do you to put a kind of message in the corner of the page? If you can answer me, thanks! 01:21, January 20, 2013 (UTC)